Alice In Salem By Carlisle S Lewis
by Hawke 1234321
Summary: What would happen if Alice fell 'asleep' and woke up as 'Alyce Hodge' in Salem MA, 326 years back in time? *Insert Dramatic Music* Find out here! Reviews needed to continue! Rated T for chapter 2! *hint*
1. Waking Up in Salem

**Alice In Salem by Carlisle S. Lewis**

What would happen if Alice fell 'asleep' and woke up as 'Alyce Hodge' in Salem M.A. 326 years back in time? *Insert Dramatic Music* Find out in AISCSL!

Chapter One:

That's What You Get For Waking Up In Salem!

I had four favourite things in the world. No, wait, five. Hunting, Shopping, Playing Bella Barbie, Messing with Edward, and my husband, Jasper. And shoes. And ribbon. Oh! And pink, I _adore_ pink! But that all changed rapidly, very rapidly indeed…

_Edward and Bella had just come into the Living (wink) Room with a fully grown Reneesme. It was her birthday, September 11__th__ 2016, and she was turning seven. Jacob was bouncing off the walls. As time had gone by, I had gotten used to the blurry visions, but about a year ago, they had stopped being burry, except around Jacob and the Wolves. I had had a vision of Nessie putting on a wedding ring and hugging the blur that was Jake. He may be a stinky wolf, but I have to say, the mutt has taste._

_We had a minutes silence for all those hurt and killed in the World Trade Centre Disaster, as it was the fifteenth anniversary of the tragedy, before Nessie blew out the candles. Bella, Esme, Rose and I made the face that signals we'd be crying if we could, and Emmett had invested in fake tears this year, which he was pouring down his face at a rate of knots. Jacob rushed across the room to Reneesme's side and got down on one knee. Both Edward and I froze at that moment, and everything went as black as my husband's eyes on an 'off' day…_

I sat up, the rising sun reflecting its blinding light from the Beer-house windows into my eyes. I got out of my straw bed, my nightgown hitting the cold wooden floor. Crossing to my window, I looked out on the snowy town of Salem, Massachusetts. Today was January 1st, the first day in the year of Our Lord, Sixteen Hundred and Ninety. I heard my father, Samuel Hodge, down the hall trying in futility to wake my brothers, Sam and Robert, and I ran to my clothes chest to fetch my dress before he gave up.

Luckily, my father knocked just after I had pulled my dress over my head. "Morning, Sunshine!" he called as he crossed the room to help me with the buttons on the back of my dress. "Good morning, Father. Could you help me with my hair please?" I asked sweetly. My long black stuck out from the blonde and brown hair of my family, and at the moment it stuck out on end. "Of course Alyce, but aren't you a bit too old for this?" he queried as he took my brush from my table. I just shook my head and sat down. Father smoothly ran the brush through my tresses, but then, he had practise. {454}

My mother had died giving birth to me. I was a month older than I was supposed to be, and the doctor here said that Mamma had died of shock from having such a beauty of a daughter. As soon as I learned that, I tried to make myself as ugly as possible, blaming my petite charming looks for Mamma's death. Father had stopped me by saying that I wouldn't be allowed work in his store if I kept it up. I had dug up my hairbrush immediately.

Father owned the General Store in Salem. We lived in the three rooms above it, using one of the two backrooms as our kitchen/living room. Sam and Robert worked in the Store full time, and shared a room upstairs, while Father and I got a room each. We were some of the best off people here, as everyone had to come here to buy essential items like soap, herbs, matches and tobacco, stuff like that. Next door to us was the Butchers, with the Bakers on the other side, and opposite us was the Beer-house and Sheriff's Office. To its left was the Courthouse, just new built after a fire had torn it down the year before. {659}

Behind the Beer-house was a group of houses, one of them belonging to the Family of my best friend, Jenny Ellwell. She and my other best friend, Edward Mason, were in my class at school, which was behind the Sheriff's Office. We were the three best students in our class of 42. Father says that we were born into a Baby Boom, and that's why our class is so big. I don't know what a boom is, but it sounds big… And I have no clue what it has to do with babies, but if Father says it, then I'll believe it.

"Now, Alyce. Go down and start breakfast. Hopefully that'll wake the Bed Bugs…" winked my father, referring to my brothers by the nickname we had made up behind their backs almost seven years ago. I skipped down the stairs, happy that it was a new year, and that it was only four score less 3 days to my birthday. _**(That means her birthday is March 18**__**th**__**, for those who don't know)**_ This year I would turn 16 and be able to apply to teach in the Salem School for Scholars with Mrs O'Leary. {842}

Mrs O'Leary was the only female homeowner in Salem other than the Carmelite Nuns. But Father Peterson had bought it in his name for them, so it didn't really count. She was a widow with two children to support, Ciara and Ruadhán, but she was happy. Mrs Ellwell called her a free spirit, with her fiery red hair, crystal blue eyes and a thick Irish accent, even after living 20 years in England's America. She was my favourite teacher, as she was kind, chatty, and gave each student a sugar cube on their birthday.

After breakfast, I asked Father if I could go to Jenny's house to play. He looked at me, his smoky grey eyes glistening behind his glasses before nodding. I jumped up and put on my cloak, gloves and bonnet, kissing Father on the way out. I hopped, skipped and jumped down Main Street to the Stonemason's shop. Edward answered the door, already clad in a hat, gloves and scarf. We ran across the snow-filled road, skipped past the town square and went down School Lane behind the Beer-house. {1024}

Twelve paces after the gates to school, we turned left into Green Place, the Cul-de-sac where Jenny lived, right next door to our favourite teacher. Edward knocked on the door, and Mrs Ellwell answered. "Hello, you two! Jenny is in her room, trying to locate her bonnet. Come in while you wait! I was just about to take some bread from the oven!" she ushered us into the hall. Mr and Mrs Ellwell were some of the only adults who treated us as adults, and it was one of the reasons I loved them so much.

Mr Ellwell entered the hall with his pipe, looking confused. "Hullo Edward, Alyce. Did either of you happen to spy my reading spectacles, perhaps?" he asked in his gruff but kind voice. I just tapped the top of my bonnet. Reaching up, he found them tangled in his brown curly hair. "Ah! Thank you, Alyce. As you were." He then went back into the living room, leaving me and Edward to stand in the hall alone. Edward was a full head taller than me, with soft bronze hair and sea green eyes. He would become a man in less than four weeks, and both Jenny and I had spent the last several weeks in the carpenters and stables, trying to get the materials for our present. One more day of collecting horse hair and we would have the seven paintbrushes ready. {1261}

Mr Mason had always thought that he would have a family with three boys and one girl. The opposite happened, and Edward was the only boy to inherit the family business. Unfortunately, Edward did not want to be a stonemason, but an artist, living in Boston and painting landscapes all day. I had seen some of his creations in school, and this boy had talent. Jenny and I had decided to go with what made him happy, and thus came the idea of the paint set.

Finally, Jenny rushed out of her room, her blonde curls billowing out from her bonnet and constricting her vision. I swept her hair from her sweet face, and linked arms with her. We headed out the door, but Mrs Ellwell stopped us, giving us each a hug and a warm slice of bread. We munched them quickly and quietly, before returning to the snow. Edward looked back in the window and nodded. As quickly as possible, we crept down the gap between Jenny's house and Mrs O'Leary's, and we were in The Green.

{1440}

**Well! That's one chapter all typed up! It took me two days to (sporadically) write this, and then almost three hours to type it up! Thanks to SJP for going on 'Who do you think you are? U.S.A!' to give me the idea of 'Witch or Witch HUNTER?'**

**I have a little less than a quarter of chapter 2 written, most of it planned, and I have a general story line, which will make this story stretch to almost thirty chapters long! Yay!**

**I want reviews though. It takes a lot of time and effort to write and type this; especially since I promised a bff that I would have long paragraphs and long chapters… That Bff also gave me some vital information for the story too, so thanks Amy! **

**Who wants a chapter two? If you do, click the button VVVV down there and review! Or even just Fav! **

**S'laters, Losers! (it means 'I love you' in Brandon-ese)**

**Hannah Brandon 1234321, her Fang, her Hem and most importantly, Grommit. **


	2. Massachusetts Gurl

**Alice In Salem By Carlisle S. Lewis**

**Chapter 2****: Massachusetts Gurl!

* * *

**

**Summary: Alice Cullen was at Nessie's 7****th**** birthday party, when Time froze and she was sent back to Salem Massachusetts on Jan 1****st****, 1690. Edward was sent back too, but they don't remember anything other than the lives of their Salem alter-egos. ****Alyce Hodge**** met with her two best friends, Jenny Ellwell and ****Edward Mason****, and they have gone to play in The Green.**

**Quick A/N: I know it says on Wiki that Nessie's b-day is September 10****th****, but it says in BD that Bella only took 2 days to go through the transformation process. She woke up on her human Birthday, September 13****th****, so 13 – 2 = 11! Wikipedia was (and usually is) wrong!

* * *

**

Our Secret Green.

One day, when I was six, I had been at Jenny's house, playing with our match stick dolls, when we heard a shout from outside. It sounded like a young boy crying out in pain. We looked out the window, but saw nothing but the back yard fence. I had then had the brilliant idea of standing on Jenny's bed. Sure enough, I saw the cause of the disturbance. Five boys were in a circle around one other, in a field behind Jenny's house we had never known of.

From my viewpoint, I could only see the victim's torn trousers, blood shod feet and gashed arms, holding his head. No doubt when he got home his mother would kill him. And when his father got back from work, he would bring the boy back to life and kill him again, taking his sacred life and putting it on a saucer to feed to the birds. **(Note: That's a saying (well, a threat…) where I'm from. "You behave now or I'll take your sacred life and put it on a saucer!")** I swapped places with Jenny so that she could see what was going on, and began to pace around the room, wondering what to do. I would not sit idle by as the boy got battered. There was something about him… I knew he was special…

Just then, Jenny's older brother Artie came in to ask if we had seen his ball. This was our chance to help! I told Artie what we had seen, and Jenny got him to stand on her bed to look. He glanced out the window, nodded and left. I heard him mutter something to his mother before the front door banged. Less than a half minute later, Jenny gave a squeak. I got onto the bed and we looked out of the window. Her brother was in the field with her other brother Lance. They were fighting off the five boys, and both Jenny and I ran to the front door.

We looked around, and some shouts came from our right. Suddenly three of the five boys ran out from a gap in the bushes that we had never seen. Artie and Lance came out, holding the other two by their collars, and threw them onto the street yelling "Scram!" I looked to Jenny, she nodded, and we both sprinted down the gap in the bushes. There was a short lane of grass before a field bigger than anything I had ever seen. Bigger than the school and its yard, and that was huge! After I had gaped at the huge expanse of green, I shook my head and looked around for the boy. He lay crumpled in a pile near the centre of the field. Jenny turned around and began to scream for her mother.

I ran towards him, kneeling down at his side. His bronze hair was tousled and covered in dirt, his thin face was caked in mud, and both his shirt and trousers were torn. There was a gash oozing blood right under his right eye** (Note: that's right from Alyce's perspective. To Edward, he has a cut under his left eye)** And there was bloody glass on the ground by his bloody feet. He cracked open one eye, saw me and squeezed it shut again. I took his right arm down from his head and he hissed in pain. He opened his right eye again, and fully registered that it was me, and not one of those thugs. "It's okay. I'm not going to hurt you." I whispered, stroking his hand.

He hissed again. "Purposely. Sorry. Where does it hurt? My best friend and her brother, one of the boys that chased the others away? Well, they've gone to fetch help. Do you think you'll be alright until then?" I whispered, rambling on. He opened both of his eyes and stared at me. I was suddenly hypnotised by his emerald irises. "I won't be 'alright' for some time…" he whispered back to me, his soft voice cracking in places. I stared at him, my brain confused. "I'm Alyce" I finally whispered. He looked up in surprise. "I'm Edward. Edward Mason. I would shake your hand, but…" he looked down to his right hand, which I was still holding. I only then noticed the shard of glass sticking out of his palm.

At that moment, Mr and Mrs Ellwell came running over. I backed away a few paces to give them room, but always stayed in Edward's vision. Mr Ellwell picked him up gently, but not gently enough. Edward screamed in pain, and Jenny's parents rushed him inside. I followed, Jenny a half step behind me, but Artie stopped us from following. "They'll be stripping him down and stemmin' blood and he'll be yellin' all sorts. Go fetch Doc Collins if ya wanna be useful." He said, pointing to Green Place's entrance.

We set off, down the small lane, ending up on the Main Square. We kept left until we got to the front of the Beer House, crossed the road and kept going down the street, passing my house, until we got to the last door on the Row. We knocked and heard a mighty "Come in!" and entered the waiting room. It was only small, with three wooden chairs and a bedside-locker for a secretary's desk. Doctor Collins himself was in the waiting room, waiting for patients. "We found a small boy with shards of broken glass in 'im, and his cuts are all dirty. Ma and Pa are looking after him, but they sent us for you, just in case they aint able to stop the bleeding" summarised Jenny, and Doc Collins' face went serious. He disappeared into the back room and re-appeared moments later with his hat and a professional-looking black leather bag.

We hurried back to the Ellwell's, using the opposite way this time. We crossed the street directly opposite the Doctors and made our way up High Street to the top of School Lane. I was so tense that I barely spoke to Jenny or Doc Collins, and I could only hug myself and shiver. Doc went right on in, but Artie was still outside, making us sit with him on the porch. About three minutes later (which seemed like three weeks to me) Mrs. Ellwell came out of the front door. "He's asking for you, Alyce. Doc Collins has him patched up, but make sure to stay to his right. He won't see you on his left." She directed me into the house, and I glanced back apologetically at Jenny before continuing on to the Boy's Bedroom.

He was in Artie's bed, propped up by more cushions and pillows than I believed the Ellwells owned. Mrs. Ellwell had been right; the eye that had had the gash under it had some white fabric over it, but I couldn't miss the other bright green eye staring at me. Doc Collins stood up from the end of the bed and turned to Edward. "I'm off to notify your parents, and then I'll be back in a few days to check on your concussion." Edward briefly nodded his thanks, and the Doctor left, leaving just me and this boy I barely knew, but already felt attached to.

There was silence for a few seconds, before I crossed the room and sat down on the chair beside the bed. Edward turned slightly so that he could see me, before sighing and closing his one un-bandaged eye. "I suppose you, like the others, want to know how I wound up in this mess…" he stated gently. All I could do was blink. His voice was as smooth as honey, but had a brittle tone to it, as if he were broken beyond repair. I put my hand over his, and he opened his bright green eye again. "I don't know how to explain. Everything is blurry…" I found that I was able to speak calmly to him for the first time. "Maybe you should start at the very beginning. I'm told it's a very good place to start." I spoke gently, almost as gently as he.

He smiled ruefully, and I felt drawn even closer to him. "So have I been told. The truth is, I'm a year younger than those boys, but I can't find any steadfast friends with the ones my age. So I began to play with them. But a few weeks ago, they started asking me to take things from my father so that they could sell them. I said yes at first, as it was just an old cap they had wanted, but they told me to start taking my mother's good necklace, and my father's tools for his masonry. I said no, and they gave me a week to get them 'or else'… I guess this is my 'or else'…" he gestured to his beaten body before trying to chuckle.

He ended up coughing raggedly, and I grasped his hand, looking to the door. "No, I'll be fine." He said with a half smile, but the look on his face told me that he was worried too. I just looked back at him and smiled. "Thank you for telling me, Edward." I whispered. "It's okay, Alyce. It's fine… Why are we whispering?" he whispered back, and suddenly we were both laughing. Jenny came in after a few more minutes, and we started talking. We became very close, Edward, Jenny and I, in that half-hour. After that, Edward's father came to bring him home, and that's when I recognised him. Edward Mason, son of John Mason, who had made all the bricks for the Official town buildings. He had the same messy bronze hair as his father, who was a large, proud man who loved his family and his work.

I felt connected to my new friend, a connection as deep, maybe deeper, than my four year friendship with Jenny… We had just come together like two pieces of a jigsaw, and I was certain that it was for the better. There was just something about him…

Something…

_Magical…_

{1658}

* * *

**Well, ****there we go! Another chapter! Sorry it's taken so long, I got extreme writer's block. I want to thank all of my reviewers, subscribers and everyone who's read this. Please review, as I'm kinda stuck on where to go next without shortening the story by about three chapters… *Insert Sheepish Smile***

**S'laters,**

**Hannah**


End file.
